Yumiko Tatsukawa
Yumiko Tatsukawa is an OC owned by the user MarquessCider. Please ask permission before using her or edit her page, even if it is just adding a category. Summary Yumiko is a cold, tactical sukeban who only cares for her brother and herself. Personality Yumiko is a rather cold and ruthless girl, showing zero compassion to other except when it comes to Rin. She often punishes her gang by burning cigarettes on them or simply beating them up, feeling no mercy in either situation. This is the main reason as to why she leads her gang, compared to some of the other members in it. In addition, Yumiko is extremely violent. She often fights other gangs, those who disrespect her, boys trying to flirt with her and/or her gang members, and/or people trying to sell her members drugs. Yumiko does occasionally solve things through words if it is a long conflict, if she is tired, or if she the conflict involves a teacher. To add, Yumiko hates being confronted about anything, mainly her relationships with anyone. She often harshly denies anything she is accused of. She may even give one of her gang members a light punishment if they accuse her of anything. The only member who can ever get away with this is Rin due to their relationship. Yumiko is also quite stubborn, mainly with her teachers. She only does what she thinks is best for her or those close to her, and will never relent when it comes to this. Additionally, Yumiko is very organized. This is mainly because she is raised by a yakuza boss who taught her how to properly run the clan when something inevitably happens to him. This makes her gang more tactful than others, which comes in handy during long-running rivalries and planned fights. This also shows how she is a good leader compared to others, although she wouldn't be as good a leader without using intimidation. Furthermore, Yumiko is actually quite quiet. She only talks when she speaks her mind, but doesn't start conversations otherwise. Instead, she relishes in the presence of others or simply signals them in certain situations. She is however somewhat snarky when she is talking with others, which makes some thankful that Yumiko is more quiet. Lastly, Yumiko is especially protective of Rin. She is known to beat up those who harm him (mentally or physically), along with breaking their things and even threatening to kill them in drastic situations. She likes that he tends to stick with her more than others, but at the same time she worries about his future when they graduate. Appearance Yumiko is a very tall girl, towering over her gang members at 5'11 (180.33 cm.) She weighs about 152 lbs to match that (68 kg) and appears slightly muscular. Her skin is slightly tan, although it is much more pale than her complexion. Her fangs are rather sharp and long so it is easy to notice them while Yumiko speaks. However, they are almost always covered by a medical mask or Etsuko's glamour. Her features tend to be longer and thinner and her eyes lack an epicanthic fold since her mom is white. Yumiko's hair is in pigtails due to her simply liking them, black bows usually keeping them in place. Her fangs are Yumiko dresses like a classic sukeban, with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and bandages all over her body. Yumiko also unbuttons her oversized shirt daily simply for comfort.. She also wears a sarashi on her chest, which often causes bruising or difficulty breathing on really bad days. Yumiko also wears a surgical mask with a black X on it whenever she is at school. Her skirt goes a near her knees, although she may make it longer or shorter depending on the weather. Outside of school, Yumiko enjoys wearing jeans and overalls. Her shirts tend to be short-sleeved white button-ups simply because she likes button ups. Backstory Yumiko and Rin were born as the heirs to a special yakuza clan in name, Japan. The clan only consisted of vampires who committed crimes to acquire blood, keep humans in control, and to keep the mythical world hidden. However, the clan disguised themselves as normal people with the help of another clan, the Kohriyamas, so that it is fairly easy for them to operate in day-to-day life. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * '''Strength - '''9 * '''Dexterity - '''8 * '''Stamina - '''4 * '''Overall - '''7 Social * '''Charisma - '''1 * '''Manipulation - '''1 * '''Popularity - '''4 * '''Overall - '''2 Appearance * '''Cuteness - '''4 * '''Sexiness - '''5 * '''Elegance - '''0 * '''Overall - '''3 Mental * '''Perception - '''8 * '''Intelligence - '''7 * '''Wits - '''6 * '''Overall - '''7 Skills Natural * '''Animals - '''1 * '''Gardening - '''1 * '''Survival - '''7 Combat * '''Melee - '''10 * '''Aim - '''8 * '''Hand-to-hand - '''9 * '''Overall - '''9 Talents * '''Crafts - '''1 * '''Cooking - '''3 * '''Sports - '''5 (any) Artistical * '''Performance - '''1 * '''Dancing - '''1 * '''Musical - '''0 (any) * '''Writing - '''1 * '''Drawing - '''2 Knowledges * '''Academics - '''1 * '''Occult - '''2 * '''Science - '''1 Other * '''Kendo - '''6 * '''Brazilian Jiu Jitsu - '''10 * '''Aikido - '''8 Powers and Mutations Being human, Yumiko has no powers or mutations. Abilities Kendo Although compared to her brother Yumiko isn't the best at Kendo, she is still good at the art compared to most. Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Yumiko is excellent at Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, especially at it compared to the rest of her clan. This is likely because BJJ is very brutal, which Yumiko prefers. Aikido Yumiko is good at Aikido, and sometimes uses it in combat. Shooting Yumiko is a good shooter, preferring tommy guns and pistols. Punching Yumiko is good at punching, knowing where to punch, how hard, good aim, ect. Possessions Brass Knuckles Yumiko has a pair of brass knuckles which she can be seen wearing outside of class and occasionally in the hallway. She often uses them during combat and intimidating others, but she also wears them for comfort. In addition, if one of her gang members breaks a huge rule and/or breaks a lot of rules she may beat them with her brass knuckles as a punishment for them. Cigarettes Although Yumiko doesn't smoke (at least not yet), she carries around some for punishment for her gang. If it is a minor offense she may just light one and press it against her member's skin for a second, but if it is a medium offense she may hold it longer or go to more sensitive areas of the skin. If she catches a member flirting with Rin however, she will burn them in a more...intimate area. Trivia * Yumiko and Rin are technically identical twins. * Rin is technically older than Yumiko by about two minutes. * Yumiko ''hates ''being touched unless it is a friendly fight or a close friend/relative touching her. * Yumiko refers to herself as "ore." * Yumiko has no sexual drive at all. * Yumiko was born on March 15th, also known as the Ides of March (the day Julius Caesar was assassinated.) * Yumiko's favourite drink is soda.Category:Apothisexual Category:Panromantic Category:Twins Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Cider's Characters Category:Sisters Category:Females Category:No Club Category:Delinquent Category:Blooddrop Category:Vampire Category:Yakuza